


Three's a party

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash, kasa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Switch!Rey, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding, Wedding Planning, dom!hux, modern!AU, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasa/pseuds/kasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey and Hux are to be married Kylo feels a little left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> Karma - Well this was incredibly fun (though I give most of the credit here to Kasa, she really did an amazing job) and I hope you guys enjoy it. Fam forver <3 As always apology's for any errors I may have missed.
> 
>  
> 
> Kasa - Please, friends, always wear a condom. Unless you have gone through all the proper testing and such. And, always, always, always have a set of protocol and negotiation before you play. Everything is fun and games until someone has a breakdown. I am very much a huge fan of practicing safer, saner sex and kink. Don't let anyone EVER do anything you aren't comfortable with, and know that there are lots of resources out there to learn from and lots of people who want to share their knowlege

“Have you decided where they’ll be standing?”

 

Rey huffed, leaning back against Hux as she thought of her closest friends, she snickered at the thought of Finn in a dress, she turned her head to find Hux watching her curiously. Rey smiled, taking the list of names from him to glance over.

 

“Just picturing Finn in a pretty dress is all, had any thoughts about your own?”

 

“Phasma, Mitaka, and Kylo beside me as my best man.”

 

Rey hummed at his answer, having decided her own. She took the to-do list from his hand looking over at the final arrangements for their wedding day. Many of their tasks had been completed, mostly by Hux, and the last few things they had to arrange required effort from both their parts. She looked back up at him with a smile.

 

“Finn, Poe, and Jess.  Though Finn will be my maid of honor, despite not actually wearing a dress.”

 

Hux hummed in agreement, kissing the top of Rey’s head and taking the list back. He marked the names with the pen he was holding, tapping it against his chin. Rey loved those lttle quirks, especially the small rise of his brown when he was deep in thought. He shifted pulling Rey up with him as he leaned over to grab the seating chart and labels Rey had been dreading, she tuned to burn her face in his chest earning a deep chuckle to rumble beneath her. She didn’t care much for the planning, she didn’t really care for a big wedding, but she loved Hux, and he wanted the big event to show everybody how much he loved her. Hux pulled Rey up with her shoulders, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he reached for a pen. Handing Rey some blank labels for names and putting pins next the the chart be began to add names to the labels. Rey huffed, glancing over at his fancy handwriting adding names to the cards.

 

“I guess next we need to plan the seating arrangement for a smooth evening? Keep friends together, and those who are more prone to fighting from each other.”

 

Rey sat up, adding named to her own labels and nodded. She made a mental list of the guest she’d insisted on inviting, she didn’t want to have two labels for people by mistake.

 

“We should most likely keep your friends away from mine, and your family on one table so they can disapprove of us in peace. Are you only writing your half? I don’t want people complaining they got my chicken scratch opposed to your penmanship. You’ve already made so many.”

 

Hux chuckled again, lacing his free hand with her, bringing it to his lips. Hux's eyes were bright matching his smile. Rey couldn’t help the grin on her face as his eyes held hers making warmth pool in her stomach.

 

“Darling, my family can disapprove as much as they like, I wouldn’t give you up for the world. And I like your _chicken scratch_ I’ve almost finished my list of names, you only need to do your invites, I thought they’d prefer you writing their names.”

 

Rey leaned over to kiss him sweetly, smiling against his lips before turning her attention to the seating plan. She started to separate through the various groups, passing them to Hux to seat them, smiling at his perfectionist nature, and the way he frowned when an arrangement wouldn’t work. He caught her watching, and sent a quick scowl at how amused she found him, holding up her hands in defense.

 

“I’ll go and make you some coffee and start on the flowers while you finish up.”

 

Rey watched him from the kitchen and he worked making his just how he liked it, black while she poured in her milk and added enough sugar to make a child hyperactive before she set the cup down next to him, smiling at the matching “ _His & Hers _ ” mugs Finn got for their anniversary a few years ago, they were simple white with black writing, though next to it was the mug Finn ordered to accompany them for Kylo, which was black with red writing that said “ _and his too_ ”. Hux sipped from his mug almost instantly, sighing from the bitter taste he enjoyed. She let him work in peace pulling up the book with flower arrangements noticing the pages he’d tabbed.

 

Rey made her way slowly, removing tags from the pages where she found the flowers hideous, keeping the few she liked. She was nearing the end of the book and didn’t realise he was finished until she heard the clink of mugs in his hand, startling her from the page.

 

Hux offered a smiled, nodding at the cups to offer a refill which Rey denied with a simple shake of her hand, turning her attention back to the flowers with a frown. When he returned with his own fresh mug of coffee he glanced over at her page.

 

“Have you made any decisions?”

 

Rey nodded, opening the few pages of flowers she liked, paying attention to his face to find which he preferred. She grinned when he lingered on her favourites, knowing her taste all to well.

 

“We can mark of flower arrangements now too. You'll call them tomorrow morning to place the order?”

 

Hux nodded, writing the details down on their list and setting it down beside his coffee. Rey smiled at him again, leaning over to place a kiss upon his cheek.

 

“I can't wait for you to be mine.”

 

“And you mine, my dear.”

* * *

  


Rey rolled her eyes as Hux set the table, after all this time he still had to make sure it was perfect while Rey was happy enough to order in and eat it from the container. A sharp knock at the door alerted her to their partner, and although he had his own key he preferred to be welcomed in by either. It still annoyed Re that he acted like a guest in his own home.

 

Rey headed to the door, opening it to grin at Kylo. He smiled down at her, wearing a simple black outfit, always black. Rey stepped back, allowing his tall frame to enter, walking through their home like it was second nature. Hux beamed when they entered into the room, the table set to his standards as he gestured to the empty seats.

 

“Hello handsome, how was your day?”

 

Kylo pulled out Reys chair letting her sit before taking his own and answering. He set his napkin in his lap taking notice of Hux’s watchful eyes. His hands rested comfortable in his lap after he brushed some of his hair away from his face.

 

“Good, kept me busy. Yourselves?”

 

“We’ve had a good day, it’s nice to take a break once in awhile.”

 

“Break?  Rey how much has he worked from home, we both know he can’t last a day without working.”

 

Rey snorted, while Hux’s face reddened only making Kylo tease more. He leaned back to grin, tapping his fingers along the table. Rey wondered if counting the wedding plans as real work.

 

“I bet you lasted a whole half hour before you started to work didn’t you, Hux?”

 

Rey held her laughter behind her hand, trying not to anger her fiancé any further, but her amusement only made him scowl. He brushed his hand over the table cloth to smooth a small crease in annoyance.

 

“I _can_ go a day without working, you know yourselves that I’ve done it.”

 

Kylo raised a brow, leaning over the table as best he could while seated. His whole body challenging Hux’s dominance with ease in this situation, and Rey’s hidden giggle only made it worse. Hux sat straighter accepting the challenge his face solid as we watched each of Kylo’s movements.

 

“Oh no love, you either work your job, or work _us_.”

 

Rey’s breath hitched at his words, her head whipped over to see Hux’s pupils dilate slightly, clearly thinking of all the times he _had_ worked them, starting off sweet until they were both on their knees begging for anything and everything. Silence fell over them as Hux had no answer, and Kylo sat back smugly until the egg timer in the kitchen alerted Hux to dish up.

 

The evening consisted of general chatter over their meal, and gentle touches over the table. Kylo and Rey continued to tease Hux lightly, though he gave as good as he got, stunning them into silence and blushing deeply at his words. Rey sighed, leaning back in her chair when she finished. She smiled over at Hux, holding his hand in her own as his fingers stroked her knuckles. She felt relaxed with them both like this, letting her eyes close with the peace, a soft wish escaping her lips.

 

“I don’t want this to end.”

 

Rey’s eyes sprung open at the sound of cutlery being dropped onto a place. She tilted her head to look at Kylo, his face like stone as he stared at them. Rey opened her mouth to speak as he stood, almost throwing his napkin on the table.

 

“I get it, last night together and all until you go off together and live your happily married lives together. It’s fine, I’ll just find somebody else.”

 

Both watched him leave in awe, neither moving as they stared at his empty seat. Hux wasn’t sure how long had passed before he spoke, his voice dry and pained.

 

“Wrong choice of words Rey.”

 

“It’s not my fault, I wanted us to stay like this stay together, are you blaming me?”

 

“No Rey i’m not blaming you, but he’s just stormed out of our home, his home. How are you going to fix this?”

 

Rey pushed her chair out and scowled slamming her palms on the table. Hux leaned back, blinking his face growing red at Rey’s outburst. Her nostrils flared as her own face started to match Hux’s hair. Both stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Rey spoke, her voice sharp

 

“I am marrying you Hux, i’m committed to you because i’m in love with you, but I love him too, _you_ love him too. We’ve been so wrapped up in this whole wedding I bet he feels like we’re going to leave him behind! You’ve been planning and planning and we’ve hardly been … _together_.”

 

“I do love him too Rey, I feel like we don’t work completely without him OK. I want us all to be together when we’re old and wrinkled. We can’t do this without him, he’s part of us. I can’t wait for you to be my wife our vanilla life is perfect … but without Kylo-”

 

“-its not complete.”

 

Hux stood as Rey’s eyes filled with tears, a mixture of anger and love as she let her head fall to his chest clutching him. Letting her voice be muffled by his clothing. He brought his arms around her, a hand running up her back soothingly. Her hands balled at her side, lightly shaking from frustration.

 

“I’m sorry Rey, I shouldn’t have made this look like your fault, I’m sure he took your words the wrong way, but that he did shows us that we have made some mistakes in reassuring him about his part in our relationship.”

 

“We need to get him back.”

 

Reys voice was small against Hux’s shirt, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself and not ruin Hux’s shirt in the process with her tears. She sniffed lightly as his hands continued to run along her back

 

“I didn’t actually leave.”

 

Kylo’s voice drew them away to stare at the door, his eyes looked tired and his chest heaved. Rey looked down at his hand to find some light bruising and let out a breath. She crossed the room to check his hand placing a feather light kiss over the marks, letting tears spill from her eyes as she looked up at him.

 

“I thought you’d gone back to the apartment.”

 

“I was too upset to drive, I decided to use the training room to take out my frustrations, I came back when I heard you shouting.”

 

Kylo hissed as he lifted his hand, but didn’t care as he brushed the tears from Rey’s cheek. He bend to kiss it quickly, as she took a shaky breath.  He looked over her shoulder at Hux who’d come closer himself, despite looking more together than he and Rey did, Kylo could see the pain within his icy blue eyes.

 

“We’re sorry Kylo, no matter what happens we always want you with us, your _ours_ and that will never change.”

 

Kylo had no words, and knew that right now none of them would really be able to express those feeling with any words that existed. He settled for offering a smile at them both.

 

All three moved to hug, before letting a comfortable quiet fill the house as Rey set to work on fixing Kylo hand, as Hux made comments on how he needed to find a better way to express himself as he fetched a bag of peas to put over him when done. They spent the rest of the day comfortable being with each other, with both Rey and Huc reassuring Kylo of how much they wanted him in their lives until they fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.

* * *

  


Rey sat in her living room running through ideas to show Kylo how she and Hux truly loved him in their own way, running her fingers over the list she growled at herself in frustration as nothing seemed to fit. They’d all gotten back into their regular routine but as the wedding drew closer neither had chance to spend as much time with their lover, and Rey was becoming frustrated.  Rey turned to look toward Hux’s study as a thought crossed her mind, forcing herself to be calm.

 

Kylo had always enjoyed subbing to Hux, they both did, but a real surprise was if she took the ropes for a change, a shiver ran up her spine at the thought of him begging beneath her with Hux’s commanding voice in her ear instruction her. Slipping her legs from beneath herself she crossed the room to Hux’s study, her toes pressed against the bottom of the wood.

 

Rey knocked on Hux’s study door, only entering after his voice had called through. He sat working behind his desk, glancing up as she settled herself on the sofa opposite him. She waited quietly for him to finish what he was doing before she spoke.

 

“What’s the matter dear?”

 

Hux sat back, leaning into his chair to watch Rey, her fingers brushing a few of her hair strands nervously. He cleared his throat, and Rey let out a breath, offering a shy smile. She knew he could tell

 

“I wanted to plan a surprise, for Kylo.”

 

“What kind?”

 

Hux asked, intrigued by Rey’s idea. She sat up straight, keeping her eyes on Hux.

 

“I want you to teach me to dom him … for our wedding night”

 

Hux went quiet as he thought about what Rey was asking him. A grin spread across his face from the thoughts, teaching Rey would be an experience he’d never forget, but teaching her to dominate Kylo, he would very much enjoy that. He blinked from his thoughts to find Rey had gotten closer, he stood and reached for her chin, drawing her closer for a kiss.

 

“Darling, I like that idea very much.”

 

Rey smiled brightly at Hux, a blush on her cheeks as she heaved in air from the look on his face. Hux’s hand pushed the stray hair back from her face. Enjoying the tender moment they had with each other.

 

“We will need proper time for me to teach you how to do this well, so there no time like the present. I’ll teach what I can until we have him writhing beneath us.”

 

Rey swallowed from the deepening in hux’s voice before it took it authoritative tone,sending a shiver along her smile. She grinned up at him excitedly, their wedding day couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

 

 

Kylo sat on the bed reading the note that had been left under his hotel room door.  It was in Hux’s neat and tight script, a keycard for the hotel they were staying in taped to it.  He held his breath while he read the curt instructions, unbelieving what they told him.  He knew that they loved him, too. That they had said that they were going to keep him with them for as long as he wanted, but he could hardly believe what he was being told.  That they would do something like this on their wedding night.   He knew that they had said that they had wanted him to share this night with them, but he didn't think it would be like this.

 

He shed his suit jacket as he rose to his feet, unbuttoning his shirt clumsily as he walked to the closet of his room.  He was nervous and excited and jubilant and overwhelmed.  He slid the crisp white shirt off, grabbing the hanger that it had come on and placing it and the jacket onto it.  He started to pull the pants off, too, but realized that he still needed to take off his belt and undo the fly. Grunting in frustration with himself and his goddamned nerves, he leaned back on the wall opposite the tiny closet.  God fucking damn, he was a fucking mess…. Like, there were steps to taking off pants, this is a thing he did every goddamned day of his life. One little note with a promise of something, and he turned into a mothercucking hot mess.  

 

The fuck was he getting into. The fuck was he gonna do when he got there.  How the fuck was he gonna handle this.  When the things that were hinted at were there in front of him. God. Fuck.  He wished he could whack one out really quickly, like he usually would.  Take the edge off and calm his nerves for a bit.  But, that wasn't allowed tonight.  

 

Fucking Hux.  He knew exactly how to keep him keyed up in just the most frustrating ways. Fucking sadists. But, he had to admit that he kind of loved that about him.  The way he'd trap him into breaking the rules just to get the chance to dole out punishment.  How much he loved when he could get him to break, knowing exactly how much he could do and how far he could go to get him to break just right.  Falling apart into a pile of flesh and sensations was such a beautiful feeling, but it could quickly become such a mess, and Kylo didn't know if he could do it tonight.  The last few days had been exhausting. Both emotionally and physically.  He didn't know how his partners weren't passing out already.  They had left the reception before him, slipping out without much fanfare back to their room.  Kylo had stayed longer, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.  It wasn’t exactly well known that they were all involved.  


 

* * *

 

He knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, back to the bed, head down, hands upturned on each knee, wearing only his briefs.  He could hear the wet smack and press of lips as Rey and Hux made out on the bed behind him.  It was almost excruciating, knowing that they were kissing and he couldn’t even watch, couldn’t move to see, couldn’t do anything to relieve the pressure of his growing boner as it was crushed by the fabric of his briefs.  Damn.  His knees were certainly going to have the imprint of the carpet embedded into them, the frilly fleur de lys pattern having been made with both different colors and heights of carpet fibers.  The hotel was definitely not lacking on the fance.

 

He could feel something slither across the hairs at the back of his neck, barely displacing them but causing the hairs to stand up, tensing his back as shivers ran down it.  Torture is in the waiting. Anticipation making every nerve and sense sharper until the slightest whisper of touch sets off a chain reaction of bliss and need.  Hux was a master at this kind of play.  Strategy and patience both being strong suits of his.  God.  It was so good in the end, but the waiting was horrid for someone as impatient as Kylo.  He just wanted to feel. Just wanted to touch or be touched or be hit or something.  Something other than just waiting for God knows what to happen.  

 

Knowing these two fuckers, it was gonna be a long night.  

 

He could hear the shift of weight on the bed, plush mattress and silky sheets sliding as his lovers moved positions.  And, the tantalizing slip of something sliding through the hair on the back of his neck again.  Thick curls softly disturbed by what he suspected were toes.  Then, a soft tug.  His breath caught in his throat as the finer hairs at the back of his neck were pulled.  First couple pulls were soft, testing, then a sharp tug that pulled his head back and exposed his throat.  Something else pressed against the now exposed flesh.  Pushing against the left side of his neck, squeezing the veins into his trachea.  Looking to his left, he could see the gentle curve of Rey’s stocking covered ankle.  Kylo tried to turn his head to kiss the top of her foot, but whomever had a hold of his hair wouldn’t let up their grip.  After a futile attempt to turn his lips to her flesh without unrooting all the held hair, but the grip was too tight, pulled the hair too taught.  He groaned soft and low in his throat, trying to swallow some of the saliva collecting in his mouth, but it was hard with the pressure against his neck and the angle that his head was forced back into.  
  
“Where are your manners, Ren?”  Hux chuffed out.  “You know what to do when you’re better presents their feet.”  

 

Kylo could just hear the amusement under the affected condasention in Hux’s voice.  Hux knew exactly why Kylo wasn’t following protocol.  Was probably the reason that he was unable to follow their established rules.  He tried once again to turn to follow through with his orders, but the pull on his hair got tighter.  He let out a gasp, his head pulled all the back into the plush white comforter.  Rey’s foot shifted so that the sole was pressed against the curve of his exposed throat.

 

“Why are you being insolent, Ren?  You know what the consequences are for disobedience.”  Hux’s voice was closer now, seemed to be right behind his head.

 

Kylo didn’t dare speak, knew that the consequences for speaking out of turn was and knew that this forced disobedience would be less severe than if he broke roles in scene of his own accord.  He did this sometimes, pushed and needled Hux to get more of that sweet release that only can from a proper beating, but that wasn’t what tonight was about.  Tonight he was finally getting to submit to both his lovers.  So he kept silent, deferring to the established rules since there hadn’t been any negotiation of rule changes.  Just role changes.  

 

Rey’s tinkling laughter came to his ear.  She pushed down on him with her foot, blocking his airway for a count of three, then letting up the pressure.  The slide of her silk covered flesh against the tender skin of his neck was almost torturous in its softness.  There was a bit of muffled whispers, knew that Hux was probably giving Rey some direction, advice on how to progress into whatever they had planned next.  His suspicions were confirmed when he felt her shift, moving so that her heel could push firmly into his throat for a few seconds, then the back of her ankle snaked to over his neck so that she could more safely hold him in place at his neck.  The hand in his hair let go as he heard Rey speak at his back.

 

“You’re thinking too loudly.”

 

Kylo turned his head, placing as good a kiss as he could with her foot at his neck, and could feel the other starting to trail over his shoulder and down his chest as she settled behind him.  Her finger shifted through his hair, nails digging ever so slightly into his scalp.  Kylo hummed, loving the solid feel of it after so much nothing.  “You’ve been naughty.  Do you think you deserve this after the way you ignored my greeting?”  A soft running of fingers became a fierce tug at the roots at the crown of his head.  “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“I’m sorry, Miss”  He whimpered, trying to get a breath in.  

 

She slid both legs down, feet settling on the ground next to his legs.  The angle of the hold shifted as she stood, pulling his face forward her crotch pressed hot against the back of his head.  Her legs slung over his shoulders.  “That doesn’t sound like a very genuine apology.  I think I have an idea about how you could make it up, though.”  There was a decided mirth in her words.  She was trying to hold back laughter, probably, so unused to being the one in charge.  Her affected voice for dominance sounding a lot like the military rigidity that Hux used so well.  “You need to give me a proper kiss.”  

 

She pulled his head back and slid her crotch forward and Kylo quickly got the hint.  Shifting his ass onto the floor, he nuzzled into her lace covered pussy.  He kissed her right at the apex of her labia, where he knew it would push into her clitoral hood.  She moved, turning to face him, her mound pressed to his forehead.

 

“Hmmmm, I don't know if that's good enough.  I think you can do better than that.”  

 

Kylo smirked softly as he put his lips against her again.  Pursing his lips in an imitation of some epic duckface, pushing up against her labia even firmer than before.  He then slipped his tongue through his pursed lips, letting it glide softly down the lace of her panties, wetting the material slightly before setting it back into his mouth.  He pressed his lips to her again, pushing his tongue against the his top teeth before flicking it firmly past his lips, the back of it laving down her core, bunching the thin material of her panties into her folds.  He rounded his lips and sucked at the point where her clit was, pulling a low throaty moan from her.  He bit at the material covering her, pulling it aside so he could run the flat of his tongue down her exposed flesh.  He could feel her legs start to tremble, so he pulled back a little.  Running the point of his nose against the wet folds of her labia minora, dipping into her cunt briefly.  He wasn’t ready for his face to be shoved into her by a hand to the back of his head.  Smothered up against her vulva, he redoubled his efforts, sucking with more vigor before slipping his tongue into her slick pussy.  He thrusted it in softly a few times before hooking the tip in search of her g-spot.  His breath was getting short, unable to take in air fully even through his nose, but he tried to hold out as long as he could.  Could feel that she was close, and knowing that it had to be Hux’s hand on his head, he knew that there wouldn’t be an easy way to break the hold.  Her moans were getting higher in pitch, becoming more frequent and frenzied, Kylo knew that if he continued on the path he was on, she would be cumming soon.  He shifted as much as he could in the hold on his head, rubbing his nose along her clit as best he could.  He knew that he was gonna run out of air soon, he was already getting light headed, but he refused to relent.

 

His determination was soon rewarded when Rey let out a high-pitched keen, almost yelling “Oh, fuck, Kylo!” as she came all over his face and on his tongue.  The hand on his head left, moving to help keep Rey from falling.  The two of them tried to catch their breath, the sounds of their panting filling the room.  As they both regained their grip on reality, Hux took advantage of the situation to push the long leather strap that he knew was Kylo’s favourite into Rey’s hand.  

 

“That did seem like a good and proper kiss, but you still need to be punished for your initial disobedience.”  He almost purred, running his hands up and down Rey’s arms in encouragement.  “How many do you think is good, my dear?”

 

“Well, the usual is ten.  But he was such a good boy too.  Gave such a lovely make-up kiss.  I think he has earned twenty, at least.”

 

“Twenty?  That does seem like a fair number.  Where should we put them?  On his ass?  His back?  Or maybe his cock?”

 

Kylo shuddered at the thought.  CBT wasn’t exactly a hard limit, but he was really rather wary of something that stingy and unforgiving going anywhere near his precious penis.  Which was probably why Hux had even brought it up.  Fucking sadists.

 

“I think his back will do well.  I have plans for his sweet ass.”  She smirked down at him, stepping away from Hux.  “Turn around, hands crossed on the bed.”  He turned to obey, clasping his hands over his elbows.  He took a steadying breath in, trying to let go of the tension in his back and shoulders.

 

It was a few moments before the thick leather of the strap fell across his left shoulder.  Hux showing Rey the proper hold and angle with which to hold it and get a controlled strike.  “One, thank you.”  Kylo said, following their usual rules for punishment.  He could hear the rings on the end of the strap jingle slightly, knew that there was some more instruction, before it curved another stripe down now his right shoulder.  “Two, thank you.”  The next one came quickly, hitting on his left side, getting the sensitive flesh over his ribs.  “Three, thank you.”  He knew that the hit must have been aimed different, but Rey was still learning, so he would excuse it. There was a corresponding hit on the right side, this time not getting the side of his ribcage, and he hoped that her learning would be as quick in this as it was with most things.  “Four, thank you.”  The next few hits were in the same sort of pattern, going from right side to left side, mostly centered on his upper back, where it was safest to place this sort of impact.  He gasped out “Nineteneleventhankyou!” when she did a rapid fire succession of hits between his shoulder blades.  Hux chuckle was low, but unmistakeable.  Bastard.  

 

Rey’s small hand rubbed softly over his shoulders and back soothingly.  “Do you remember how many that’s been?”  She asked, low and gravely, there was a warning in the way she addressed the question.  Fuck, he must have lost a count in there.  

 

“Twelve, Miss”  Kylo answered.

 

“Good”  She chirped, curling her fingers so that she was running the tips of her nails softly over his burning flesh.  “How many does that leave?”

 

“Eight, Miss.”  He said, pulling a sharp breath in.

 

“Good…”  She said, trailing off as she hit another lash across his back.

 

“Thirteen, Thank you.”

 

The rest of the hits came horizontally down the length of his back, ending with the final hit falling squarely across his ass.

 

“Twenty, thank you.”  He counted the final hit hoarsely.  Gasping slightly, shaking with the effort to stay still and to not fall down.  His back burned from the strap, leaving red stripes and a few welts on his pale skin.  He could feel the endorphins flooding his system, the high of subspace nearing fruition.  Rey climbed on the bed, moving his arms so she could sit with his head in her lap.  She ran her fingers softly through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  

 

“You are doing so well.” She told him softly.  Soothing him with her voice and her touch.  She leaned to run her palms across the marks on his back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before sitting up and moving her palms to his face.  Curving them over his cheeks and jaw and lifting his face so they could lock eyes.  Her face shone with love and admiration, her smile soft and eyes lifted in joy.  He smiled weakly up at her, head still woozy and floating on the pleasure-pain.  

 

He jumped slightly when he felt the soft leather of the flogger falls sliding along his back.  Rey kept running her hand through his hair, cooing soft encouragement, as Hux kept running the soft falls over the marks and welts she had left.  Kylo relaxed into Rey, trying to breathe evenly and let the tension go from his muscles.  Hux kept running the tails softly over his back for a couple more minutes, teasing at his already abused skin, before starting to swing it slowly and softly in a figure-eight on his upper back.  The pressure of the hits were still very light, almost tickling.  

 

Kylo took a deep breath in through his nose, he held it for a few beats before letting it out of his mouth, leaching the last of the tension held in his muscles.  He nuzzled into Rey’s thighs as the flogger started hitting at him with more force.  Her hand didn’t leave his hair, swirling throughout the thick strands as Hux hit him with more force with the flogger.  Kylo pressed soft kisses to the stripe of exposed flesh of Rey’s thighs between her panties and stockings.  The strikes of the flogger were getting faster and harder by the second.  Kylo was trying to keep his breathing even, but it was getting harder as the thud of the flogger over the welted marks on his back sent shocks of pain into his nerves that coursed through him hitting his brain and warping together in a rush of pleasure.  He was so hot, so hard, so heavy, so needy to feel more.  He moaned out loud when Hux hit him straight across the ass.  Caught off guard as the neglected flesh was struck hard.  He could hear Rey chuckle, moving her hand to cup his cheek.  Running her thumb on the high point of his cheekbone.  

 

“Don’t hold back, now.”  Hux chided, whom he was speaking to unclear.  But, Kylo took it as an invitation to make as much noise as he wanted.  He wasn’t disappointed when he let out a long hiss as Hux swung hard down the line of his spine a few times.  Rey brought her unoccupied hand to the back of his head, pulling on the sensitive hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

“I love to hear men moan…” she practically purred as she forced his head back. He looked at her face, trying to make out the details of her features through the haze over his senses.  She was grinning, almost viciously, her pupils dilated as she leaned down to lock her mouth over his.  Her tongue slipped into his mouth almost immediately, sliding over his teeth and tongue, asserting control through force of will.  The soft feel of her lips and tender cup of his cheek not at all tainting the power of her dominance or the power of Hux and the flogger at his back.  The high he had been chasing, the state that his partners had been trying so hard to help him achieve was coming into fruition.  His limbs were soft, pliable; his breath even and his mind all but blank to anything but the sensory input they were giving him.  Hux was slowing down the hits of the flogger, softening them in a cooldown.  Rey had both of her hands in his hair now, urging him up onto his knees.  He was having some difficulty, but Hux was soon behind him, slotting against his back, wrapping his arms around him.  Once the two of them were kneeling, Hux’s smaller frame pushing heat and pressure against his battered flesh, hands stroking at his hips and cock slotting between the cheeks of his ass Rey released Kylo’s lips to kiss Hux.  Her hands never left his hair, fingers furiously dragging against the strands and nails digging into his scalp.  The sounds of their macking was maddeningly loud in Kylo’s ear.  

 

But all too soon his head was jarred to the side, Rey’s lips latching onto his ear as Hux took possession of his lips.  Hux was teeth and thrusting tongue in his kiss, demanding that Kylo acknowledge his power over him.  Rey’s soft licks along the shell of his ear and heavy breaths were almost too much, but he all but lost it when she said “I can’t wait to sit on your cock.  Can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress.”  

 

Kylo let out a desperate noise around the tongue working it’s way down his throat.  His dick was so hard and neglected he felt like it was about to fall off and fly off into a realm where it would never not be touched again in the rest of forever.  He thought that the taunt was just a threat of more waiting, but Hux’s hand reached for his dick, circling the length loosely, softly jerking it.  Kylo couldn’t breathe or think or comprehend existence for several seconds as the sensations of the soft touches nearly made him come already.  But Hux knew him too well, he quickly took his fingers off, squeezing the base so that he couldn’t come. Not yet.  Kylo would’ve been ashamed at the atrocious wailing noise of frustration that he made if he wasn’t so far gone already.  

 

“I think that it’s time to stop teasing him, don’t you?”  Rey said next to his ear, and Hux just chuckled.  

 

He was dragged up onto his unsteady feet, swaying slightly as both Rey and Hux held him.  Being so big made it hard on his lovers sometimes, but he didn’t even have the brainpower to feel guilty about it.  He was lured onto the bed, and he crawled up it’s length, flopping down face first into the pillows.  The effort to school make his muscles do that much was almost exhausting.  He almost wanted to growl when he felt Rey’s small hand on his shoulder, urging him to roll over.  When she pressed against him both hands, he rolled onto his back, legs awry and arms thrown wide.  Rey crawled over him, straddling his waist and running her palms over his chest.  Kylo let his eyes slide close as he just felt.  Rey’s small hands on his chest, trailing over his shoulders and then down his arms, pulling them up, twining her fingers in his and leading them to lay above his head, wrists crossed over each other.  He was startled slightly when he felt the soft silk of one of her stockings twining its way around his wrists and palms.

 

“This won’t stop you for long, but you’ll be a good boy for me and leave your arms there, right?”  She purred as she straightened, running her hands along his arms as she went.  He nodded, not trusting that he could actually speak anymore.  “Good.” she chuckled, rocking back so that her ass brushed up against his throbbing erection.  

 

“GGhrrrrll….”  was all Kylo could manage as he watched her.  He saw Hux’s slim hands come to cover her hips, lifting her ever so slightly, and pulling her panties down.  It was quite a sight, to see Rey extract herself from the last scrap of fabric on her with Hux’s help.  Hux gripped his dick by the base, guiding Rey onto him, and the whole world ceased to exist outside of the feel of her tight and wet pussy on his thick hard cock.  He almost lost it when she shifted and pulled off him slightly only to come back down and impale herself again.  Fuck, it was like he finally got accepted into heaven.

 

Rey’s nails were trailing down his chest, marking his front like she had done his back.  He could feel Hux kneeling behind her, could feel his muscled thighs sliding and clenching as he slid into her from behind, filling her ass with his cock and making the walls of her vagina clench around him as she moaned and fell forward onto him, burrowing her nails into his shoulders.  

 

Shit, he wasn’t gonna last long.

 

But, from the sounds above him, he didn’t think either of them were going to, either.  Rey was already roaring with an orgasm, shaking in pleasure as she was split open by the two of them.  Kylo gripped at the binding on his hands, shaking with the want to touch and need to obey.  He tried to thrust up, trying to get Rey off again, knowing that the feel of her next orgasm would be all it would take.  She was impossibly tight, Hux was taking his time, driving the pace of their copulation.  The sight of Rey moaning while Hux palmed at her breasts and hips.  Her nails digging into the flesh of his chest and shoulders.  He could feel her next orgasm coming on fast, and his balls were tightening in response.  

 

“Oh, FUCK!” Rey groaned as she hit her peak.  She shuddered, back arching and breath hitching as she came.  Her orgasm spasmed through her, setting off a chain reaction of euphoria.

 

“Kkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjk”  was approximately the sound that Kylo made as he came.   He could hardly breathe, it was so overwhelming.  He felt Rey drop down onto him in exhaustion, heard Hux’s deep groan as he came, though it was almost as if through a haze.  

 

Soon, Rey’s small hands were working on the ties around his wrists.  Rubbing at them after she freed each one.  She starting running her hands up and down his arms, massaging them tenderly, whispering affection as she brought them down to rest next to his sides.  She climbed off him, rolling onto her side and turning him with her.  She wrapped him tightly in her arms, running one hand through his hair and the other up his side.  

 

“How are you doing?”  She asked softly.  Her eyes were searching his, looking for any sign of distress.  “You feeling good?”

 

All he could manage was to nod, hum, and smile.  Still too high on endorphins to form words.

 

“Well, that sounds like that was a good time for everybody.”  Hux chuckled as he laid down behind Kylo, wrapping his arms around both of them.  He kissed the crown of Kylo’s head.  “I was thinking that we should test to see if we can all fit in that amazing looking jacuzzi they have in this suite. Though we are all gonna need a nap first, I think.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”  Rey said, closing her eyes as a yawn overtook her.    


Kylo just nodded again, already half way asleep.  

 

Sleeping wrapped in their arms was really the only thing he wanted to do at that moment anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Our promps where  
> Prompt #1: Hux teaches Rey to dom for Kylo
> 
> Prompt #2: Rey and Hux are getting married and things couldnt be more perfect. Oh, except for the fact that their both getting cold feet because their each in love with Hux's best friend Kylo Ren and don't know how to tell eachother.


End file.
